"Welcome to NY"
Main Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Curt Connors * Otto Octavius * Norman Osborn * Aunt May * Uncle Ben Transcript episode begins with several shots of an upstate, public magnet school. There are birds chirping outside, and people walking along the campus talking to one another. The camera switches between shots of kids outside talking and laughing, birds, a fountain, and the front of the school. The building reads "Midtown High School For Math, Science, and Technology". Then it switches inside as the bell rings. The camera switches to a class of kid packing up and leaving Teacher: And remember, the exam is counting for 20% of your final grade so make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight! camera focuses on our protagonist, Peter Parker, in his mid-teens, a bit of a nerdy, quiet pupil, packing up and walking out the class when he's stopped by his teacher Teacher: Oh, Parker! A word please? turns around worried and walks towards him nervously Peter: Listen, I know that I haven't been performing as well in class, but it's just... interrupts him Teacher: No, it's not that...it's-it's- your grades are amazing. lets out a quick chuckle pauses and sighs I'm just worried about you, you just seem like you're not... I don't know. I just wanted to check on you is all. Peter: Well, I'm fine Mr. Warren, I just..have a lot on my mind is all. Warren looks at him hesitantly before speaking Mr. Warren: Okay, but if you need anything, puts his hand on his shoulder you come to talk me. Peter: Of course. Mr. Warren: Well, that'll be all, you can go, Peter. grins But don't forget to study! smiles and begins walking out the door when his phone rings and he pulls it out and looks at it: it's a text from Harry, his best (and only) friend I'M UNDER THE TREE OUT FRONT AT THE PARKING LOT, WANNA TALK? smiles and begins texting while walking out of class turns around the corner Mr. Warren: Shut the door please! PLAYS camera pans outside as a crowd of kids, including Peter, walk out of the building, Peter is pushed around and squished by everyone walks over to a tree next to the parking lot and sits down, looks around, but doesn't see Harry walks up behind him and sits down Peter: Hey man, what's up? do a confusing, hand-shake, fist-bump combination sits down next to him Harry: Nothin' much, just kinda waiting for my dad to call back. I asked if we could go somewhere and hang out tomorrow. Peter: Like where? Harry: I don't yet, that's what I'm tryin to ask him about, but I'm okay with wherever. Peter: I'll have to ask Aunt May and Uncle Ben first, they don't like me going out on weekends to places they've never been to. starts counting on his fingers Unless of course it's something for school, the academic challenge team, the book club, mediation and therapy yoga... interrupts Harry: I get it slightly chuckles, but pokes him on the head, we've gotta get you out of that shell of yours. I mean, look, why don't you try something you've never done before? nudges and the camera looks over at Peter's crush, MJ, a tall. red-headed girl with a hoodie and earbuds stands up Peter, aw come on man, you know I can't do that. Harry: Why not? What do you have to lose. Peter (Sarcastically): Uh, everything. grins at him sighs Okay a deep breath I can do this. Harry: Yes you can, now go. walks up to MJ and the camera focuses on Harry's face as he slowly loses his grin and slowly looks sad. We hear yelling and laughter as a group of kids laugh at Peter for confessing his feelings for MJ. MJ tries to talk to Peter as Peter runs away. She looks distraught. stands up and tries to follow Peter Harry: Peter! Pete, wait! scene cuts to Peter riding his bike up the driveway of his Uncle and Aunt's house. The house is an old-fashioned, small, yet comfy house, similar to someone's grandparents' home. He walks up the driveway and unlocks the door and comes in. His Aunt May and Uncle Ben are waiting for him on the couch. Aunt May has wrinkly skin and grey hair, wearing a cook's apron. His Uncle Ben is wearing a plain grey t-shirt with jeans. He also has wrinkly skin and grey hair. Aunt May: AW, PETEY! stands up and hugs him Peter: Uh, what's the occasion? Ben gets up as well holding a few papers Uncle Ben sarcastically Well, it's nothing much, your job application came and you start your first day tomorrow. Peter overjoyed: No way! There's awesome! hugs Aunt May tighter Ben joins in as well Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Spider-Man